


In the darkness I can feel our heart

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out 2020 [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, F/M, Friendship, Gen, References to Depression, Sharing a Bed, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Sam softly turned onto her side, her head resting against his shoulder, right hand on his stomach. “Wondered... How... Long,” she monotonously uttered. The first words she had spoken since she was found unconscious in the holding cell.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Series: Inking It Out 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In the darkness I can feel our heart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for In The Line Of Duty.
> 
> Post ep add on written really early this morning when the ep was on telly.
> 
> The title is from In The Dark by Kate Miller-Heidke.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Daniel and Janet continued to observe Sam, who has remained in a listless state since being revived, both were concerned at her indifference to Cassie’s disjointed conversation topics and for Janet it was a difficult thing to witness. She left Daniel with her friend and her daughter.  
  
Cassie looked up when Janet left the room. “It’s hard for mom isn’t it?” she asked Daniel, hoping that he would be honest with her.  
  
“Yes it is. It is hard for all of us because we all love her very much.”  
  
Daniel stayed for a few more minutes. “Are you staying with her?” Cassie nodded.  
  
Daniel left the room, exiting to the same corridor where Janet was sitting on the floor, holding her knees to her chest, resting her head in her hands silently crying. Daniel slumped beside her putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
“I have no idea what I can do to help her through this,” Janet admitted.  
  
“That is why I am here,” Daniel slowly said, “I have an idea.”  
  
Janet glanced at him softly prompting, “What is it?”  
  
Daniel let out a reluctant sigh. “I’d like to take her to my quarters, just for tonight and...” he stopped when he saw Janet’s concerned reaction.  
  
“You are not taking advantage of my patient,” she scolded him as he realised his plan had been misunderstood.  
  
“No, no, not for sex and certainly not while she’s like this. What I meant is that I’d hold her, away fro, the infirmary, she did the same thing for me after my experiences with Nem.”  
  
Janet flinched at the reference to one of the handful of times, so far, that she had seen the team cry.  
  
Daniel stood first, helping Janet to her feet. “You are telling her,” Daniel said as they made their way back to the infirmary.  
  
“You will have to take Cassie while I transfer Sam to your quarters.”  
  
“Thank you,” Daniel said, genuinely appreciative that his plan was being considered as something that could work out quite well in coaxing Sam out of the depression was currently living with.  
  
When they returned to Sam, they saw Cassie talking quietly to Sam while stroking her hair. “Cassie, would you like some candy?” Daniel asked knowing that her favourites were Peanut Butter Cups and where they could easily get some from.  
  
Cassie looked to Janet for permission to leave. “Go with Daniel honey. I need to check on Sam.” She hopped down off the bed and took Daniel's hand.  
  
*  
  
Janet looked at Sam’s charts for a few minutes before asking two orderlies to assist her with getting Sam transferred to a wheelchair. Although they had quiet reservations about the practicalities of moving someone who was catatonic, neither were going to question her authority.  
  
Once Sam was safely positioned in the chair, Janet took her to the elevator and down a couple of level to Daniel’s quarters where he was waiting for them, after silently reassuring Janet that Cassie was with General Hammond.  
  
They took a moment to position themselves safely enough to move Sam to his bed, where the covers were already pulled back to it easier to make Sam comfortable in her new surroundings.  
  
Janet returned the wheelchair to the corridor before closing the door, she said, “I shall be back at 8am. If you need longer than that.”  
  
“That’s perfect, thanks Janet.”  
  
Once the door was closed Daniel removed his boots and socks then quickly changed into a well-worn t-shirt and cotton joggers, turning the lights to a faint setting.  
  
He got into bed next to Sam, pulling the covers over them, drawing her into his embrace whispering soothing words to her in the barely lit room.  
  
Sam softly turned onto her side, her head resting against his shoulder, right hand on his stomach. “Wondered... How... Long,” she monotonously uttered. The first words she had spoken since she was found unconscious in the holding cell.  
  
“This took a little persuasion,” Daniel admitted. “You are with me now and that is what is important.”  
  
“Everybody hates me Daniel,” she sobbed and Daniel turned onto his side to face her trying to ignore the spark he felt when her fingers grazed against his skin.  
  
“We do not hate you Sam. What happened to you could happen to any of us whenever we go off world, it’s a risk that we face the moment we set foot on another planet.” Daniel carefully studied her paying attention to the sadness in her eyes and the even line of her lips. “Please don’t blame yourself,” he said with a conviction that he knew would not be acknowledged until she was ready to come out the other side of this all consuming darkness.  
  
“I threatened Cassie. She was hesitant around me in the infirmary.” Picking up the unspoken _when_ , “after you and Janet left,” she clarified.  
  
“Jack and General Hammond have been talking to her and telling her how much you love her and that you would never do anything to hurt her. I even heard Jack remind her that you were ready to give up your career to raise her on your own.”  
  
Sam draped a leg over Daniel’s thigh moving closer to him. “Can we stay like this?” she asked, hesitant that her need of comfort would be too much for him to handle..  
  
Daniel kissed her forehead. “Of course we can, anytime.” as soon as he confirmed that he wasn’t leaving her in her time of need Sam softly nuzzled the crook of his neck, the slow movement of her leg and hand against his skin was enough to force an audible sigh that he was unaware he was holding.  
  
He just wished that she’d stop moving and go to sleep so that he could adjust their current sleeping position.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Dreamwidth.


End file.
